


Letters To L

by orphan_account



Category: Death Note
Genre: Angst, Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Gen, Letters, POV Yagami Light, lawlight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 12:05:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8248123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In a moment of boredom, and desire to let out his feelings, Light starts writing letters to L, who plans that these stay with him forever till the day he dies. Now that L is dead, what type of reflections can Light Yagami do? What type of secrets might this letters unleash?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first story posted in this site, which scares me because I don't know if it will be all right since I am still trying to understand this site. Anyway I hope you enjoy what you'll be reading!

It has been quiet a while since L's death. To be more precise five years exactly. Today, November five, is the day that back at the time, was L's last one. It is exactly as it was back then, its raining but, still no bells. I guess the only that could hear them was L, I wouldn't be surprised, that guy was unstable. He was just unpredictable, and like I said that time last time, most of what he said hardly made any sense. L was that type of person you wished so hard you could know them better, to know whats inside of their bizarre brain, to know what was that emotion less face hiding. I guess I will never know. Now that he is gone I have no longer any problems on being the God of the new World. Everything is perfect, but I would say boring without L. Though this is better I can create my perfect World without any concern of being caught or be killed by a shinigami. I grinned at this thought. Rem was so stupid, she only brought problems by bringing that death note, the best thing she ever did was kill L and herself at the same time.

I was in the balcony of my house, just watching the rain and remembering those old days. Ever since L died I did this every november five. It was like a deja vu, it was always raining but I could never hear the bells, I could never hear L's mind. I closed my eyes trying to imagine those bells, along side with L. I can picture him, just standing in the rain, with his eyes closed just as I am, just letting the rain run through his body meanwhile trying to get rid of the sound of those mysterious bells. Somehow I can imagine the whole scene, its like I am trying to get into L's mind. I feel like I just want to remember him, as much as he was my enemy, I couldn't hate him. No, L is Kira's enemy, Ryuzaki and Light... Are friends? Damn it, I don't know why I am even thinking about it now, its all senseless L is dead and I can't have him or want him back.

I opened my eyes, and sighed, apparently the rain had stopped and I didn't even realized with all that thinking. I head back inside, trying to get rid of those thoughts, when I heard a squeal. It seems like someone is crying, and the only person that could be is... Misa. I wonder what the hell is wrong with her now. I go downstairs and I see her, she is sitting down at the dining table I think she is trying to write some sort of a letter or note. Anyway I need her to shut up, I just need some peace right now. I can't scream at her because she would start a tantrum and will make it worse. I guess I need to find a way to calm her.

I walk towards her slowly, she hasn't noticed my presence at all, its like she is lost in her own thoughts. I put a hand on her shoulder and whispered —Misa... Are you okay?— I tried to sound as calm and pacific as possible. She gave a small jump as if she got back to reality.

—Uh Light-kun I didn't notice you there — She said trying to calm her sobs. I took a sit beside her, I needed to make this quick so I can be in peace and align my thoughts.

—Misa answer my question please — She stared at me in confusion, I am not usually like this with her, I guess the vibe of today is making me act this way.

—Well...I... I am... Is tha-that...— She looked down trying to hold back the tears, and tried to clear her throat, —I just... I miss them so much Light!— After screaming this she throwed into my arms, crying as there was no tommorow. The last thing I needed today, Misa in an emotional breakdown. Great. Why is everything so emotional today? The only thing I did was run my hands through her hair. She tried to calm herself, she was breathing heavily, after a long one minute hug she let me go. She was still breathing heavily. I waited till she was okay, I needed her to stop.

—Now Misa, whats wrong? What were you doing? — Even though my main motives were to make her shut up, I still couldn't stop being curious on what she was writing. I looked at her and it looked at her and her eyes were getting watery, as she was going to cry once again. I made her signs to breathe and exhale, I didn't needed her to cry again.

She swallowed before starting to talk —Thank you for your concern, Light-kun, and well I was just thinking for no reason about my parents — She looked down and squeezed her dress — I just miss them so much.—

—And what were you writing?— I asked without trying to hide my curious tone.

—Oh well, actually its a letter for my parents — She let out a small sad giggle after seing my confused face, and began to explain as if reading my thoughts. —You see, my mom taught me that whenever a loved one passed away, there is still a way to comunicate with them by writing a letter. You write in a piece of paper what you have to tell them, it can either be as short as three words or as long as a story. After writing it you go a the tallest place you can imagine, and burn whatever you wrote, and let the wind take it.— She finished explaining, I could see her face had lighten up, as if remembering some good times.

—And how are they suppossed to get the letter?— Misa smiled even more at my question, I guess without trying I got her mode better.

—The wind takes it to heaven, and reforms at the hands of your loved one— She looked up and stared at me at the eyes. —Thank you Light-kun,I feel so much better now— She got up and hugged me tightly. I actually kind of enjoyed the warm feeling, it was one of those rare ocassions when Misa wasn't being Misa.

—There is no problem and do you mind letting me alone for a while, you can go to our room and get some rest, you can finish your letter later.— She looked at me with an amused face. Now there is Misa.

—But Misa wants to be with Light-kun!— I sighed, I didn't have time to deal with this, so I just grabbed her by the waist attracting her to me and kissed her.

—Please Misa...— I said in soothing voice, she looked at me blushed and nodded. It always worked. She went upstairs heading to our room, kind of paralyzed.

After I heard she closed the door, I sat down once again. I began to think about what Misa said. It still surprised that she had something so interesting to say that catched my attention so much. I guess you can't know someone completely. I mentally slapped myself. This thought made me thought of L. I never really knew him that well, though I still have a great affection for him as person. Sometimes I wish I could tell him about stuff I couldn't back when he was alive. Either because it had to do with me being Kira or just never getting the chance to tell him stuff. Thats when it popped up 'There is still a way to comunicate with them...' I shook my head. There was no way I was doing such silliness. I looked at the table with the pencil and paper. Misa couldn't write nothing since she was crying so much. I continued to stare at the pencil and paper.

I find myself sitting down at the dinning table, a pencil in my hands on top of the paper I brought. I can't believe I am doing such a thing. I am Kira, the God of the new World, I don't have time for this. I sighed, maybe this God does have time. Besides I will be able to get rid of all this L thoughts. I gave one last sighed and began to write...

Dear L,

...

**Author's Note:**

> Soo heyy! Thanks if you actually got to read that! I know its really short I'll try fixing that. Yeah basically this first chapter was like a introduction or something. Please keep in mind this story doesn't have like a plot, its just Light's feelings into letters, so I dont really know how many chapters there will be. So yeah each 'letter' will be about a certain, topic? I dont know something like that if you get me. Well and ugh I have no idea what tags to put so it would be real nice if someone van give me a hand with that. Well thanks once again for reading all this!


End file.
